1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having an upper and lower module parts and an intermediate metallic plate that are firmly fastened together.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 203859282, issued on Oct. 1, 2014, discloses an electrical connector including an upper and lower terminal modules and a metallic plate positioned between the upper and lower terminal modules. The upper and lower terminal modules are engaged to each other through an engaged post and hole structure. The lower terminal module further has posts for mounting to a printed circuit board.